<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Somebody to Someone by nilshki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23549944">Somebody to Someone</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nilshki/pseuds/nilshki'>nilshki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Someone to You [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:07:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>938</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23549944</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nilshki/pseuds/nilshki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Buck goes to Abuela's</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Someone to You [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054049</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>214</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Somebody to Someone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt from <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22993873/chapters/54974791">"Literally just prompts."</a> from <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasTheButler/pseuds/CasTheButler">CasTheButler</a>:<br/>Eddie, Chris and Pepa have to go to texas but Eddie's Abuela can't travel for some reason so Buck goes over and hangs out with her so she's not lonely and she dotes on him and treats him as a grandson and he says something about wanting to be a Diaz and basically she looks at him like: Boy??? You've basically married in already???</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I've had trouble writing lately so this is short and unbeta'd but it felt good to get something written down that was new, so...</p>
<p>Title from "Someone to You" by BANNERS<br/>I hope you guys like it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Buck walked up the path from the driveway, balancing the groceries in one hand and searching for the right key with his other. He got to the door and knocked, but he figured she wasn’t home yet. Her car wasn’t in the drive. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When there was no answer, he took the key and unlocked the door, flipping on the lights as he walked to the kitchen, setting the bags down on the table. He started unpacking them, sorting them by what they needed for tonight and what was extras he’d bought. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He heard another key in the lock and grinned, turning as one of his favorite people walked into her house and smiled when she saw him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Buck, sweetheart. You’re here already,” Abuela said in Spanish. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He moved to hug her and sighed as she enveloped him in warmth and affection. “You promised me your tamale recipe tonight,” he answered, also in Spanish, albeit a little more hesitant than hers. “I bought everything we need, and a few groceries for you as well, I know Eddie usually brings you some things when he comes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She patted his cheek as she pulled away. They continued speaking Spanish. Buck was technically fluent, but he had difficulty when it came to really speaking, finding the right words for what was in his head. Abuela had promised that she would only speak to him in Spanish and he was only allowed to answer her in that language, so that he could get more comfortable with it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re such a sweet boy, Evan. Thank you. Let’s wash up and get started, hmm?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He nodded and followed her to the sink. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As they cooked, they spoke. He loved his time with her, because no conversation was off limits.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Today, they spoke of the other Diaz’s and their trip. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How are Eddie, Chris, and Pepa? I spoke to Eddie when they landed in El Paso but I haven’t heard from them since,” Buck said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She shook her head. “That boy needs to call you more often. Me too, actually. My daughter called me this morning, she said the family is doing well and it’s nice to see her brother and nieces.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked at her, carefully analyzing her expression. “How do you feel? That you can’t be there, I mean, I know it was hard when you found out you couldn’t go.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She shrugged and didn't answer, but he kept looking at her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She smiled and covered his hand with hers. “Evan, honey. I’m okay. I miss my grandchildren, of course, and was excited about this trip to see them. But my doctor said I shouldn’t fly so soon after the procedure, so I won’t. There will be other visits.” She patted his hand as she let go. “Besides,” she added, standing and starting to tidy their workspace, “my children said they would all come here for my birthday in a few months.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Buck brightened. “The whole family is coming for your birthday? Abuela, that’s so much fun! I’m sure you’ll all have an amazing time.” He looked down at his hands as a wave of jealousy ran through him, then jumped up to help with the cleanup. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Evan. Evan, stop, look at me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stopped. Looked at her in confusion. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sweetheart. Why are you upset?” she asked. He shook his head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not, I’m fine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looked at him with an expression that said she didn’t believe a single word. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have a very expressive face, darling. What’s wrong?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shrugged. “I guess I was just thinking how nice it would be to be part of a Diaz family celebration.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now she looked confused. “But, Evan, you will be! Of course you will be, it’s my birthday! How could you not come to my birthday?” She swatted him with a towel. “Don’t be stupid,” she muttered, turning around to check the tamales. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His heart warmed at her words, but they didn’t chase away the feeling of being an outsider. He could come, but it wasn’t his family. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looked back at him. “Something is still wrong.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just...Abuela, I wish I was really part of your family.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She gazed at him softly and then scooped him into a giant hug. He wasn't sure how she managed to completely envelope his huge frame in her small one, but she did. He felt entirely protected, completely safe. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Evan, </span>
  <em>
    <span>you are</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I swear you are. I know it, Pepa knows it, Eddie and Christopher know it. You are </span>
  <em>
    <span>part of this family</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hid his face in her neck and tried to stop the tears. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You mean that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She smacked him lightly on the shoulder. “What did I say about being stupid?” She pulled away and tried to discreetly wipe her own eyes, even as he rubbed his. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Besides,” she bustled around the kitchen, fiddling with odds and ends. “You’re practically married to my grandson anyway.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He dropped the pan he was holding. “I - what?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She laughed then, without restraint, but not unkindly. “Oh, honey. Anyone can see the way you too look at each other. Anyone except you two, apparently.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He opened and closed his mouth, at loss for words. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You need to talk to him. You two have been dancing around each other for too long.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shook his head. “I can’t risk it, Abuela. What we have, what I have with Chris? It’s too important. If it’s what he wants, he has to tell me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looked at him for a long time, her expression unreadable. Finally, she nodded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It looks like I need to have a long talk with my grandson then.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed it! Not sure yet if there's more to write, what do you guys think?<br/>Let me know what you thought!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>